


Oops!

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2010:</p><p>Finding out the hard way that the Doctor has excellent hearing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops!

**Author's Note:**

> Eight's reaction to overhearing a couple of female companions whispering about what a hunk he is... 
> 
> I looked at this picture - one of my favourites, and immediately thought that caption was perfect.

[](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/catherine_072/media/8_Iheardthat_bordered_zps41102394.jpg.html)


End file.
